The Final Battle Trilogy Part One
by ecullen.lover
Summary: The first part of this trilogy delves into Harry's seventh year at Hogwart's, he experiences love, anger, and hurt more than ever before. HPGW with HGFW, RWLL, NLNew Character.
1. Getting Out and Getting Stuck

A/N

Hey this is my new story, the other stories I write are usually on a whim and therefore I don't feel as dedicated to them but this one went through careful planning and a beta reader so it should be good. I plan on making this a three part series with each part 20 chapters long but I won't promise anything now. I do promise however to get all twenty chapters of this one up this summer. I hope you enjoy and please review.

A/N

_The Final Battle Trilogy Part One_

"Hello Kingsley." Tonks greeted Kingsley Shacklebolt and Harry and Ginny came to a halt. Ginny had only ever been to the ministry when they were there for Sirius and she had wanted to come visit her dad. Harry of course was stuck in Grimmauld place for the summer and was getting restless, he had agreed to visit Mr. Weasley with Ginny so he could get out. Tonks was here to escort them, even though no one believed that Voldemort would try anything in the ministrythatbeing part of the reason why Harry was allowed. That and the fact that he had thrown a fit when Dumbledore had tried to tell him no.

"Tonks, hello how's your case going?" Kingsley asked winking at Ginny and Harry.

"Just fine, speaking of which," Tonks lowered her voice a whisper, "Molly's making stew tonight if you want to come by." Tonks brought her voice back up to a normal level, "Could you help me with something?"

"Gladly." Kingsley nodded his head signaling that he would be there for dinner.

"You two can go on ahead, get straight in the elevator and go straight up to level 2." Tonks ordered and watched as Harry and Ginny entered the elevator.

--

"I wonder what Ron and Hermione are doing?" Ginny said aloud as they rode up stopping once to let a witch on.

"Fighting probably." Harry smiled as they stopped at floor 4, and the witch got off. They rode up a bit more before feeling a quick jolt.

"What was that?" Ginny said standing upright.

"I don't know…" Harry looked around anxiously as another jolt shook them.

"Where are we?" Ginny looked up to see that they were on floor three, sort of.

"I think we're just getting to floor thr…" Harry stopped talking as the elevator gave a final violent jolt and came to a complete stop.

"Harry?" Ginny said reaching her hand out, it had gone pitch black.

"I'm right here." Harry grabbed her hand, he quickly though the better of it and was about to pull away when he realized Ginny was probably scared and he didn't want her to be. If holding her hand would help keep her calm; he would hold her hand forever. Where did that come from? I can't like Ginny Weasley, Ron would freak!

"O…okay." Ginny took in a deep shaky breath. Her nerves were partly from the fact that she was stuck in a dark elevator and the rest were from the fact that she was stuck in a dark elevator with Harry Potter! And she was holding his hand!

"Are you okay?" Harry asked squeezing her hand. He wasn't sure of this was something bad or if this was just a malfunction.

"Do you think…" Ginny let the question hang in midair and Harry was silent for a moment.

"I think that the elevator just broke or at least I hope that's what happened." Harry said and the lights flickered.

"Come on please come on." Ginny pleaded in a low voice. The lights flickered again but this time the lights came on.

"It's like magic." Harry smiled at Ginny.

"Ya…magic." Ginny smiled sweetly, "So why isn't the elevator moving?"

"No idea but we might as well get comfortable." Harry suggested at they sat on the floor.

"I guess, I mean as comfortable as we can get in an elevator, right?" Ginny sat.

Both tried their hardest to get comfortable in the elevator as they released hands, Ginny could swear she saw disappointment on Harry's face but then she knew she must be mistaken. Harry wouldn't fall for her, she was just his best friend's sister, he wouldn't think of her as anything else. Ginny grimaced as a particularly hard piece of molding dug into her back.

"You okay?" Harry questioned seeing the look on her face.

"Yeah, but this elevator is anything but comfortable." Ginny smiled and Harry found himself thinking about how he loved it when she smiled. They way her eyes lit up, and the way her whole face seemed to display her smile. She smiled a lot more lately, he had noticed, in her first year she rarely smiled but she had a reason then. When she had started to open up more and joined their group Harry had noticed what a fun spirit she had whenever she laughed he found he would laugh too.

"So, how about them Cannons?" Ginny smiled uneasily as she faked bringing up a conversation topic.

Harry laughed, "I wonder if Luna arrived at Grimmauld place yet…"

"Probably, always on time, that one." Ginny said nodding her head.

"True, I still can't believe Ron even has a girlfriend." Harry said, "Even if it is Luna."

"He hardly had anything to do with it, he's as dense as they come. She flirted and dropped every hint in the book but he still didn't pick up on it." Ginny laughed remembered Luna's obvious attempts to reign in her brother.

"Even said to him that 'she was tired of waiting for someone to notice that she was available, someone special that she would really like to notice…'" Harry mimed in a perfect imitation of Luna.

"I know! She said that right to him and all he could say was, 'Uh…' some times my brother can be the most frustrating guy on earth. You should have heard Luna rave when Sarah, Hermione, Luna and I got together that night. She was hilarious." Ginny giggled.

"And then the look on his face when she asked him to the annual Yule Ball. He was stunned, I'm surprised he had enough brains to say yes." Harry stated.

"And you should have seen the look on Luna's face as she walked away form him after that. She looked so frightened. Almost like she wished she had waited for him to ask…but that wouldn't have happened so it all worked out for the best." Ginny shook her head laughingly.

"Do you remember the night Dean and Lavender got together?" Harry asked suddenly after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh my god, yes!" Ginny shrieked.

"The look on Lavender's face when he did what he did." Harry laughed.

FLASHBACK

"I can't believe him." Lavender and Pavarti entered the Gryffindor common room, Lavender once again raving…about Dean most likely.

"He's a boy Lav." Pavarti comforted.

"What's a that supposed to mean?" Ron asked angrily.

"Lav," Dean said coming into the common room.

"Lav is not speaking to you right now." Pavarti informed him.

"Get over here woman." Dean ordered.

"Excuse me. I am not a possession of yours, we're hardly even friends you have no right to order me around and…" Lavender was cut off by Dean's lips on hers.

"Were you trying to shut me up?" Lavender said, "Because I don't think it's working, you little…" She was one again cut off by his lips.

"Is it working yet?" Dean asked smirking.

"Little bit." Lavender smiled and captured his lips once more.

"Get a room!" Ginny yelled above the catcalls from many guys, and that's exactly what they did.

END FLASHBACK

"That was the funniest thing that happened all year." Harry said happily.

"Yeah, cause my brothers aren't there to liven it up." Ginny smiled ruefully.

"You don't do such a bad job with the prank side I'm sure you could liven it up." Harry told her.

"I couldn't stand making mum angry so often. It's not me." Ginny said regretfully.

"That's not a bad thing, wanting to please someone. Sometimes I wish I had parents to please, parents that would be proud of me." Harry said looking downcast.

"You have my parents and Remus adopted you. He certainly cares about you and I know all three of them are proud of you. And so am I." Ginny put a hand on his.

"It's nice that there's people and Remus is like a father figure to me but then I feel like I'm betraying my dad and I don't like that." Harry shook his head with worry.

"Harry, your dad would be so happy to know that Remus has taken care of you since he couldn't, Remus was one of his best friends. I'm sure that if he could have picked someone to look after you in his absence it would have been Remus." Ginny comforted her hand still on his.

"Why not Sirius?" Harry asked suddenly looking up.

"I'm sure your dad would have said that first but you're mum wouldn't have allowed it." Ginny stated firmly with a smile on her face.

Harry laughed and decided right then and there that he didn't care what Ron thought if Ginny made him laugh, if Ginny made him want to be with someone and to open up then he would be with her. He needed someone who would keep him happy, with all that he was going through and he in turn would support her. Her whole family was caught up in this because of him so he knew very well that something was bound to happen to the family by the time it was over.

"Ginny?" Harry said suddenly.

"Yeah Harry?" Ginny looked up form where their hands were still joined.

"Do you mind if I kiss you now?" Harry asked blushing madly.

"Wh…not at all." Ginny gave her consent blushing the famous Weasley blush.

"Good because I would have done it anyway." Harry brought his head down to her height and gently placed his lips on hers.


	2. Head Girl

A/N

I hope you reviewed if you liked this story enough to come back. Just kidding I don't really care if you review though I would like it. This chapter will be somewhat light and fluffy, nothing into the action/adventure as of yet.

A/N

_The Final Battle Trilogy Part One_

"Did the twins put you up to this?" Ginny demanded as they broke apart.

"No but I can understand why you'd think that. I don't know when it happened but I just started getting these feelings, wanting to protect you, trying to stop you from getting hurt…at first I wrote them off as brotherly but some things I imagined were not exactly…" Harry began slowly.

"Harry James!" Ginny seemed scandalized.

"I'm just saying I started to realize that the feelings I held for you were nothing like Ron's and I tried my hardest to stop them. For two reasons only one of which I will share with you." Harry told her putting an arm over her shoulders and bringing her closer to him.

"What was it Harry?" Ginny asked nervously.

"I was afraid of what Ron would say…" Harry was quickly cut off.

"I do not care what my prat of a brother thinks of this relationship all I care about is you Harry James so you will not voice your thoughts anymore. At least not if they center around him…" Ginny said defiantly.

"Still I believe this will all go along smoother if I ask your dad first or at least tell him before we tell your brothers, so that way we have your parents blessing before your brothers try to beat me up." Harry laughed at the look on Ginny's face, "Not that it matters what they think because how I feel about you won't change."

"Good." Ginny kissed him slowly but it was a kiss that lasted a little longer than the last…

"Harry! Ginny!" Arthur Weasley's astonished voice could be heard.

"Daddy!" Ginny broke away from Harry and hugged him thankfully.

"Hey pumpkin." Arthur said frowning at Harry.

"Mr Weasley I wanted a chance to talk to you before Ginny and I…but we were stuck in the elevator and it happened so fast." Harry mumbled quickly.

"Fast, eh? You were in there 6 hours, hope that's not all you did." Mr. Weasley said disgruntled.

"Daddy!" Ginny protested to his comments. How dare her father treat her like a little girl, she was 16 and perfectly able to take care of herself.

"No sir, you see it happened once and I told Ginny that I would like to speak to you first but then I evidently seemed to say something that pleased her and…" Harry trailed off.

"Yes ladies do like to sneak a kiss every once and awhile." Mr. Weasley confided forgetting Ginny was there. Harry could see Ginny just behind her father imitating gagging and making retching noises while Tonks laughed.

"Sir may I have your permission to date your daughter?" Harry asked suddenly and Ginny immediately stood up straighter.

"It's Arthur to you son and you two may do as you wish although I can't say I'll be helping you any when it comes to my boys. Go with Tonks she'll take you back, I'll be home in an hour. Tell Molly won't you Tonks?" Arthur said taking off.

"Wotcher Harry, Ginny, we'll take the floo down in the atrium." Tonks announced and they got in the lift.

--

"Harry! Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley cried as they stepped out of the fireplace, "When I heard you were stuck in a lift and all by yourselves." Mrs. Weasley threw Tonks a reproachful look.

"Don't be hard on Tonks Mrs. Weasley she couldn't have known it would break down and…" Harry started. He hoped Mrs. Weasley wouldn't start treating Tonks like she treated Mundugus after he had left Harry on his own.

"Oh I know she couldn't have done anything." Mrs. Weasley snapped and she began roughly chopping veggies on a cutting board, the muggle way. She hated that there was no one to blame for what had happened to Harry and her baby, it was an accident though and through. She was truly glad they were back but anxious to know what they were up to as she could tell they were up to something.

"Mum, what's up?" Ginny said crossing to where she stood. Ginny was seriously worried about her mum, Molly Weasley loved Harry Potter and Ginny had never heard of her angry with him.

"Nothing honey I'm just glad you're alright." Molly said and she turned to harry, "I'm sorry dear."

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley." Harry said patting her arm.

"It's Molly dear, now you two run along." Molly hurried them away.

"Come on harry you can push me on the swing." Ginny grabbed him by the hand and led him away.

"Wait a minute…did they just? Are they?" Molly looked severely confused. Were her daughter and Harry…?

"I think so, that's what it seemed like when we got caught them kissing in the lift." Tonks laughed at the look on Molly's face.

"They were what?" Molly asked outraged.

"Arthur already talked to them and it seems like he approves." Tonks began.

"Oh. Of course it's Harry, he won't hurt her." Molly seemed comforted to Tonks, so Tonks told her Arthur's message and left quickly.

--

"Hogwarts letters!" Hermione yelled before breakfast the next morning. No one was in the kitchen with her however so she was reading on her own it seemed. She had been thinking, about how Harry and Ginny were going out, she wasn't supposed to know and they didn't know she did but Hermione hadcaught them kissing yesterday on the swing when she had gone there to read. Honestly she though that Ginny's parents must know because they kept looking at Ginny and Harry and then sharing a secret look last night at dinner. Now Hermione's only worries were the following; how would the Weasley brothers react and what would she do now, as the only one without a boyfriend? Actually that's not true, well it is but Neville doesn't have a girlfriend either.

"Bloody hell." Hermione's thoughts froze as a shiny badge fell out of her envelope, she stared.

"What's up Mione?" Ron asked entering the room.

"Mione?" Harry asked walking over to her and waving a hand in front of her face.

"I got head girl." Hermione stated slowly.

"Amazing." Ron said sarcastically, "Knew you could do it."

"Great job Mione, but why do you look so upset?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Because the head boy is Draco Malfoy." Hermione said.

"So, we knew it would be." Harry said looking from Hermione's panicked face to Ron's wide-open mouth.

"Don't you remember what I told you when we found out your parents were head boy and girl?" Hermione asked exasperated.

"The head boy and girl share a dorm…" Harry's mouth went wide.

"Exactly." Hermione put her head in her hands.

"What's going on in here? Don't tell me ickle Ronny got head girl." Fred joked seeing the badge on the table and putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "Congrats."

"Thanks, but I have to share a dorm with Draco Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Why on earth would you have to do that?" Molly said entering the kitchen and starting breakfast.

"Because he's head boy…and I'm head girl." Hermione's voice was not very enthusiastic.

"Head girl! Oh congratulations! We'll have to have a party to celebrate and don't you fret I'll take care of everything. Oh get that look off your face Dumbledore wouldn't have done it if he didn't think you could handle him." Molly rushed from the room.

"She has a point." Fred agreed grabbing a piece of bread and shoving it in his mouth as he walked out of the room.

"I guess so, I mean it's not like we're sharing a room, just a common room and I can spend all my free time in Gryffindor house still, there's a passage way from the head girl room to all 7th year girl dorms. I'll only find out how to get into Gryffindor of course so I can visit lots." Hermione got her cheerful demeanor back and began reading the booklist.

--

"Hermione will you do my hair?" Ginny knocked on the bathroom door where Hermione was currently doing her own make-up.

"Yeah, but who are you trying to impress wearing my clothes, having me do your hair and makeup?" Hermione asked.

"No one. Who's there that you don't already know?" Ginny shrugged uneasily.

"No one who's there that you wish knew you better?" Hermione raised her eyebrows suggestively and laughed at the look on Ginny's face. Hermione was being evil and conniving, she knew that but she needed Ginny to tell her that she and Harry were going out so she was no longer assuming it. Hermione grabbed her wand and got ready to do Ginny's hair; She waved her wand and said a complicated spell causing pieces of hair to go wherever she wanted them.

"Don't make it to fancy." Ginny said.

"I won't, I'm just taking hair and clipping it back without the hazard of clips. It takes a while but it looks great." Hermione said, "Guys really like it."

"What do you know? What did you see?" Ginny hung her head.

"Harry and you at the swings yesterday. I didn't want to say anything but you looked so cute together and I wanted you to tell me about it." Hermione confessed.

"You can't tell Ron or Fred or George or Bill but especially not Charlie!" Ginny said throwing herself onto her bed.

"And why not?' Hermione asked sitting down beside Ginny careful not to crumple her skirt.

"Because Charlie is the most over protective, loser of a brother ever! And the rest of them aren't much better." Ginny sat up and looked at Hermione.

"Ginny please, they all love Harry and they'll be happy for you eventually now let me do your make-up. Oh and just so you know I think you're much better than Cho Chang." Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"There you look great." Hermione announced. Ginny was in a pair of really cute tight jeans that were white washed on the butt and knees. Her top was Hermione's it was really low cut, spaghetti strapped and was a little longer than the average top; it was purple with white flowers on the bottom.

"Really? You too." Ginny smiled and looked at Hermione's outfit. Hermione was wearing a skirt that fell five inches above her knees, that was all black and ruffled out. Her shirt was really simple it was a white wife-beater style ribbed tank top.

--

Hermione and Ginny entered the kitchen to the sound of lots of people clapping, Hermione blushed and looked at the ground as Ginny joined in. After the applause was over and everyone went back to what they were doing Hermione and Ginny went over to join Harry and Ron.

"Close your mouth." George suggested laughing at Fred, "She's too young for you."

"She's only two years younger and it's not like that she just looks good tonight that's all." Fred said looking away.

"Yeah and the slacked jaw just let's everyone know that you think it." George laughed again.


	3. Weasley Wishes

A/N

I hope you liked the last chapter and maybe it gave those of you who have asked about Hermione's love interest a hint. Don't jump to any conclusions and you won't find out anytime soon probably not before chapter 9 or 10. Harry and Ginny will be having some rocky times ahead just so you can be forewarned.

A/N

_The Final Battle Trilogy Part One_

"Ron? Hermione?" Harry called entering the drawing room to see Ron and Hermione glaring at each other both with their arms crossed angrily.

"Hello Harry." Hermione said brightly before going back to her staring match with Ron.

"Hey dude." Ron nodded not taking his eyes off Hermione.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked looking between both of his friends. He hoped they weren't going to get in one of their long fights because Hogwarts was starting tomorrow and he wanted them to be on good terms at the start of term feast they always had been since second year.

"Hermione thinks I'm not capable of passing my apparation test." Ron said in an angry voice.

"I didn't say that I merely said maybe you should've studied more because your test is today." Hermione replied pointedly.

"Ron studied lots." Harry defended him.

"Thank you." Ron said.

"Fine take his side." Hermione seemed disgruntled.

"He has he keeps me up studying with him every night, because in case you haven't remembered my test is today too." Harry said and watched as Ron left the room.

"Oh no." Hermione shook her head worriedly.

"Just talk to him once he passes and don't get mad if he says I told you so when he does." Harry suggested, "I'm going to say goodbye to Gin."

"Since when did you call her Gin?" Hermione asked slyly.

"Since we became good friends." Harry said trying to cover his mistake.

"With benefits." Hermione added.

"I…what…no idea what you're talking about." Harry shook his head.

"I saw you two kiss and Ginny and I talked don't worry I won't tell anyone." Hermione nudged him and followed him form the room.

"Kiss eh?" Fred said to George from where they had been listening to the fight with extendable ears.

"This won't go unnoticed." George agreed and the pulled away from the landing.

--

"Name." A ministry official by the name of Matilda stated boredly.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley." Ron stated.

"Age." Matilda continued.

"17." Ron said in a tone of voice that said duh.

"Parent's names." Matilda asked.

"Molly Elizabeth Weasley and Arthur Francis Weasley." Ron told her.

"You go to Hogwarts, seventh year on September first, Gryffindor house?" Matilda asked quietly.

"That's right." Ron said and rolled his eyes at Harry who was behind him.

"Take this," Matilda said putting a large stamp on the card with his information and handing it to him, "Go through that door step onto the first circle and apparate to the second then wait for instructions, have a nice day."

"See you on the other side." Ron said.

"Ya." Harry said stepping onto the yellow line on the floor.

"Next." Matilda called.

Harry stepped forward and waited while Matilda filled out the date and other nonsense information on the little card.

"Name." Matilda stated boredly.

"Harry James Potter." Harry announced and waited for her to look up but she didn't.

"Age." Matilda continued her boring line of questioning.

"17." Harry said slowly.

"Parent's names?" Matilda asked.

"If my parents are deceased do I tell you my guardians name?" Harry asked embarrassed.

"Yes please." Matilda agreed.

"Then shouldn't you say parent or Guardians name?" Harry questioned.

"Guardians name." Matilda asked slowly.

"Remus Alexander Lupin." Harry told her.

"You go to Hogwarts, 7th year as of September first and you are in Gryffindor house, yes?" Matilda checked to see of she was correct.

"That's right." Harry said.

"Here take this," Matilda stamped his card.

"Go through the door step in the first circle and apparate to the second, then wait for instructions I know." Harry said and he hurriedly went through the door. Stepping onto the first circle Harry gripped his card tightly and thought hard about the other circle. Slowly he imagined being pushed over there and voila there he was.

"Congratulations you passed the short distance apparating test, please apparate from the circle you are into a similar circle in the atrium." A voice came out of no where.

"Here goes nothing…" Harry thought as he concentrated hard on anything he could remember about the atrium and the little white circle he was standing on. He thought of being pushed all the way downstairs and poof like magic there he was. There was a box that said if you passed place your card in here and follow the yellow line to the desk at your right.

"Harry!" Ron called and Harry walked forward careful to follow the yellow line in case it had something to do with the test.

"Hey Ron, how'd you do?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I made both circles on the first try, you?" Ron asked.

"Same." Harry smiled now, in two weeks after Hermione passes her test on the weekend at the Hogwarts apparation booth we'll be all set.

--

"Hello!" Molly cried as they entered Grimmauld place.

"Hey mum guess what?" Ron asked looking downcast.

"Oh Ronnie what is it?" Molly asked worriedly.

"I passed!" Ron yelled happily.

"Oh goodness me, and you Harry dear?" Molly asked hopefully.

"I…passed!" Harry said happily.

"Oh good. Tomorrow we leave at Ten O'clock so go pack, the girls already are." Molly told them shooing them up the stairs.

"Okay mum, tell the twins for me." Ron said and he and Harry walked up the stairs, "How loud is your pop?" Ron asked grinning wildly, "Mine's really loud."

"I didn't notice." Harry told him slowly, "Let's scare the girls apparate into their room, okay? One…two…three!"

"Ahh!" Hermione and Ginny screamed as Ron appeared with a loud crack, "Bloody hell Ron." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked looking around.

"Dunno, he was right behind me." Ron told them looking around and spotting Harry under the desk. He must be able to silently apparate because Ron didn't hear anything when he apparated in. Deciding to let the girls figure it out on their own Ron sat down on Ginny's bed and said, "He'll probably be here soon."

"I'll go look for him." Ginny suggested and she quickly left the room Harry apparating right behind her.

"Silent apparating takes a very powerful wizard you know." Ginny said once she reached the drawing room.

"Does it really?" Harry asked pulling her closer.

"Yes it does and I think you should tell Dumbledore soon…" Ginny smiled into Harry's lips as he kissed her before quickly kissing back.

"I think you're right, maybe I should tell him. I'll go do that now." Harry suggested and he began to walk away.

"Not so fast mister, I wasn't finished with you yet." Ginny pulled him back and kissed again this time gently and the kiss lingered on their lips as they pulled apart, "You can go now."

"Maybe later." Harry said pulling her down onto the couch.

--

"Okay brothers we have called you here," Fred began.

"To tell you something we overheard with our incredible," George continued.

"Invention. We were simply eavesdropping on a heated discussion between our youngest brother and Hermione," Fred began the actual topic of discussion.

"When…Ron left angrily and Hermione stayed behind to talk with Harry who we were unaware was even in the room until he spoke right before our brother left." George finished.

"That's it? What is this all about?" Charlie demanded.

"Oh nothing it just seems," Fred started.

"That our little sister…" George continued.

"What's up with Ginny?" Bill asked quickly.

"Obviously you guys don't want to know," Fred said slowly.

"Because if you did you'd shut up." George laughed.

"Would you two quit that and move on with the story, what's Ginny been up to?" Ron asked angrily.

"Kissing Harry in the drawing room." Fred said quickly and laughed as Bill, Charlie and Ron fell over each other trying to rush out of the room and him and George quickly joined the chaos and followed their brothers up to the drawing room.

--

All five brothers stared into the drawing room angrily as they watched Harry and Ginny kiss on the couch. Charlie the angriest of them all barged into the room and lifted his fist, quickly driving it towards Harry who caught it in his hand, "Good try." Harry said slowly as he broke apart from Ginny.

The brothers looked between themselves clearly shocked at Harry's reaction time and Fred and George quickly decided to stay out of it. They backed up and left the room as fast as they could, while Bill stood there with his mouth open in shock and Ron stood there still looking angrily at his best friend.

"Where'd he go?" Bill asked looking around.

"Right behind you." Harry said smiling as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Silent apparation…oh boy this is bad." Charlie said, the hand that Harry had got still shaking.

"You guys are impossible. This is our decision and we are happy with it, so are mum and dad so even though we won't get dads help, mum would so be on our side." Ginny walked over to Harry and he put his arm around her.

"I think that you're too young Ginny, I mean how old are you now?" Bill asked carefully.

"16. Two years older than you were when you first started dating." Ginny said with a grin.

"Oh." Bill looked down.

"But we're guys and we can take care of ourselves, besides how much damage can a girl do, right?" Charlie spoke up.

"Have you seen Ginny's Bat Bogey Hex she can do damage." Harry said surely.

"And don't even go there because if I remember correctly it was Sandra Smith who first broke your heart and I believe she gave you a black eye to go with it." Ginny smiled smugly.

"I…uh…I don't…" Charlie stuttered.

"I can't believe you would go out with my sister Harry, I mean and not tell me about it…" Ron began.

"It happened three days ago Ron and I was afraid of how you would react, obviously for good reason." Harry pointed out.

"And you can't blame Harry for that because it was I who requested none of you were told for good reason, seeing as the first thing one of you did was throw a punch." Ginny pointed out.

"Right." Ron was reduced to silence.

"How did you find out anyway?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Fred and George overheard you and Hermione talking and called an official meeting of the Weasley brothers." Bill explained.

"I thought I was a part of that…" Harry began.

"Obviously Fred and George felt you couldn't be included in the meeting seeing as what we were discussing." Charlie told him.

"I see." Harry nodded obviously amused at the Weasley brother's discomfort.

"We are clearly not going to win this one and Harry and I have packing to do before I leave in an hour to go to Luna's so maybe we should call a truce." Ron suggested.

"Maybe." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Take care of her Harry if you hurt her, we break you." Bill spoke for the three of them.

--

"I can't believe I'm going to meet her father." Ron said, "A father's little girl is always like the most sacred relationship and I'm actually going to meet him." Ron was pacing around his and Harry's room trying to figure out why he had agreed to meet Mr. Lovegood when he could have easily met him before the train tomorrow. Ron sat down on his bed and tried his hardest not to think about how nervous he was.

"You're going because your girlfriend asked you to and you care about her." Harry reminded him pointedly.

"Right, I knew that." Ron said.

"Time to go." Harry told him and watched as Ron left the room. Harry was laughing to himself as he thought about how nervous Ron was going to be tonight. Ron would be spending the night with Luna and her father in pure agony while he got to spend the night with Ginny and her family in perfect bliss.

"Harry?" Ginny called entering the room.

"Hey Hun." Harry smiled.

"Hello Harry James," Ginny said seductively closing her arms around him.

"Hello…" Harry said slowly.

"Are you excited about going back to school?" Ginny asked leaning into him.

"Yeah, I'm excited, I mean being here has been really hard just like last year and Hogwarts is like my home." Harry said and he pulled her down onto the bed so they could lie next to each other. He loved just sitting with Ginny; they could talk or just sit in silence but no matter what he just loved being with her.

"For me it's like a home away from home. And I know being here has been hard for you but you've done really well, you've handling everything thrown your way so well and I know it has to be hard for you. Everyone thinking that you're going to kill Voldemort when you don't have too and…" Ginny trailed off.

Harry got very silent after she said that and was seriously considering what to say next, the truth was he did have to defeat Voldemort and he knew that but he was one of the few who did. He wanted to tell Ginny about the prophecy so badly but she wouldn't take it well…he knew that. He really didn't want to be the one to tell Ginny…to tell the girl he loved…that he either had to kill or be killed.

"Harry?" Ginny asked slowly.

"Sorry…I don't know what you mean though, I haven't really done anything spectacular." Harry argued.

"Harry you've faced him and lived 5 times now other than Dumbledore I don't know many people who can say they've faced him and lived to tell the tale." Ginny explained.

"In first year I…and in second year Ron was…fourth year Cedric…and Dumbledore was there in fifth year." Harry said glad he had finally found one Ginny couldn't say wasn't true.

"But he wasn't the one who was possessed and he didn't stop Voldemort, you did." Ginny put a hand on his.

"And I only lived the first time because my mom saved me and sometimes I wish she hadn't. That maybe if I had died with her things would be better for everyone. None of you would be in danger and maybe you could have had a life of peace, which is all I want for you." Harry told her.

"Harry James! How could you say something like that? Without you the wizarding world would be at a loss, Voldemort is terrified of being defeated by you and that's what stops him from trying to take over the wizarding world." Ginny told him.

"I wish it was that simple." Harry said thinking again of revealing the prophecy.

"It is that simple and how you would even think of dying so we could be safe is beyond me. With you we are the safest we can be and what is a life of peace and happiness if I can't be peaceful and happy with you? I could never be happy without you." Ginny sat up looking at him.

"But if I had died when I was little you never would have met me and then you wouldn't think that." Harry told her sitting up as well.

"Harry I don't know what you're trying to do but if you're trying to push me away it won't work. I love you and…" Ginny froze mid-sentence.

"You what?" Harry asked suddenly.

"I love you." Ginny said with more confidence this time.

"I don't…" Harry trailed off.

"I love how you're so good with words, how you try so hard to please everyone, how you hate the fact you might be putting anyone in even the least bit of danger and how you hate your fame that you don't even want and don't think you deserve. But mostly I love the way you are when it's just us together alone." Ginny laced her fingers through his.

"I…" Harry began.

"Don't. If you say it now I'll think you're just saying it to make me happy and I don't want to think that. I want to know you mean it." Ginny lay back down pulling him with her and closing her eyes.

"Don't fall asleep." Harry cautioned.

"But the sooner I sleep the sooner we go back to Hogwarts." Ginny murmured.

"Okay." Harry consented and watched as her eyelids got heavy and her breathing became regulated, she was asleep now and he knew they couldn't stay like this as much as he would enjoy it. Slowly Harry stood up careful not to wake her and lifted her into his arms. Harry slowly carried her through the hall and into the room she shared with Hermione, placing her on her bed he kissed her lightly on the forehead, "Goodnight angel see you tomorrow."

"Thank you." Harry could have sworn he heard a little voice say as he crossed the hall back into his room.

--

"We need to go in ten minutes!" Molly called up the stairs.

"Coming." Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny called.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron.

"Yes Mione." Harry rolled his eyes to Ron and controlled his laughter as Ron made faces behind her back.

"Good, let's go downstairs and get ready to go." Hermione said.

"How are we getting there?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Walking again, you and Ginny are going with Mrs. Weasley and Tonks." Hermione said.

"She really does know everything." Ron rolled his eyes.

"I asked them earlier Ronald." Hermione told him.

"Oh." Ron said.

"I'll get Ginny you two go on ahead." Harry said going into Hermione and Ginny's room.

"Harry?" Ginny asked throwing one last thing into her trunk.

"Yep. Why aren't you ready yet?" Harry asked sitting on her bed.

"Woke up late, don't tell mum. Is everyone else ready to go?" Ginny asked closing her trunk with a snap and straightening her skirt.

"Yeah, we're going with Tonks and your mum." Harry said and he took her trunk down the stairs.

"I can carry that Harry." Ginny protested following him.

"I got it." Harry said as he nearly fell down the stairs.

"Uh huh." Ginny nodded.

--

"Hurry up, we're late as usual." Molly ushered Harry and Ginny through the barrier.

"We have ten minutes mum." Ginny said rolling her eyes and following Harry through the barrier.

"But you need to get a good seat and Ron and Hermione need to go to the prefects carriage. I still don't know why you didn't get prefect Ginny dear." Molly shook her head.

"Albus knows what he's doing." Tonks told Molly and she hopped onto the train. Tonks and Remus were riding with them on the train because of security reasons.

"Bye mum." Ginny hugged her and hopped onto the train after Tonks.

"See you later Mrs. Weasley." Harry said and she hugged him and ushered him onto the train.

"Bye dear!" Molly called and went over to Remus and Arthur to make sure Ron and Hermione were on the train.

"I knew we were forgetting something." Arthur said smacking his forehead.

"Oh shush." Molly scolded.

"I have to go." Remus said as the train whistle blew.

"See you soon." Molly said and she watched as the train slowly pulled out of the station. She hoped they would be all right and prayed the school year would go all right. She knew about the prophecy most of the order did but she wished it weren't true Harry was so young and he had to grow up so fast. Molly reached out and grabbed Arthur's hand trying not to let her tears fall.


	4. I'm not great but I'm okay

A/N

This chapter starts the drama, the serious drama that makes everyone want to cry or at least my BETA reader. You will be shocked at something during this chapter but I think you'll enjoy it. Also a relationship is on rocky waters next chapter, whose relationship? Just wait…

A/N

The Final Battle Trilogy Part One

"This is our last year at Hogwarts." Hermione said stepping off the train. She looked around and saw the big form of Hagrid ushering first years to the boats and the thestrals pulling the carriages and prefects helping younger students find where they were going.

"It seems like last year we were getting into those boats." Ron said watching as someone nearly fell into the lake and laughing as Hagrid broke a boat trying to save him.

"Nah, I've faced Voldemort too many times for only a year to have passed." Harry joked and at the look on Hermione's face added, "Just kidding." As he rolled his eyes. The three of them climbed into a carriage with Luna and Ginny and prepared for their final trip up to Hogwarts.

"I wish I had spent less time buried in books." Hermione gave them all a shy smile.

"I wish I had spent more time in books." Ron laughed.

"I wish I hadn't spent so much time in the hospital wing." Harry said and at the look he got from Hermione once again added, "Just joking."

"Lay off Mione, he's remembering what he did at Hogwarts." Ron said his voice full of laughter.

"Oh shut up." Hermione said looking out the window.

"Are you all right?' Ginny asked in a whisper.

"It doesn't bother you?" Hermione asked.

"What doesn't?" Ginny questioned looking at Hermione with concern etched in her features.

"Hearing them talk about all the times he could've died." Hermione said tears in her eyes.

"Of course it bothers me but Harry doesn't want to hear about how people are so worried and I've told him before that I am so why keep repeating it?" Ginny asked, "It seems rather tiresome doesn't it?"

"I guess so." Hermione agreed.

"And if he doesn't seem bothered about talking about it why should we they were his experiences." Ginny smiled reassuringly.

--

"This is our final sorting." Hermione said watching as Mcgonnagal led the first years up the row.

"Don't tell me every day you're going to say this is our last first day or our last second day or our last first class of the year or the ultimate, the last first plate at the welcome feast." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"I very well may and if you have a problem with that you don't have to hang out with me." Hermione said haughtily and listened as the sorting hat sang its song.

"That was weird." Hermione said as the sorting hat finished.

"What was?" Harry asked.

"Be prepared for it may not come when you think, casualties are on the brink…" Hermione repeated.

"It's warning us about death?" Ginny asked startled.

"It seems so." Hermione said and they watched her disappear into her own world as she started to think. The hat had given them warnings before but telling them death was on the brink…it didn't make sense and a couple of the teachers seemed just as confused as the sorting began.

"Hermione?" Harry waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hmm?" Hermione shook her head.

"The food's ready." Harry pointed out.

"Oh right." Hermione put something on her plate and with a smirk said, " I can't believe this is our last first plate at our last welcome feast." Hermione faked crying.

"Oh sod off." Ron said with a grin.

--

"See you guys in the morning." Hermione waved as she entered the heads room saying the password, "Fizzing Whizbees."

"Hello Miss Granger." Albus said standing up.

"Hi…hi Fred." Hermione said looking weirded out as she took a seat across from them at Dumbledore's insistence.

"Hey Mione." Fred smiled weakly.

"What's happening? What's wrong?" Hermione asked when she noticed that Fred wasn't his normal happy self.

"I'm afraid I have bad news." Albus said.

"What…" Hermione started.

"There were attacks today in many towns just outside of London it appears there was a destructive path they didn't want us picking up on but they stopped at a certain house after…destroying it and killing it's occupants." Albus explained.

"What does this have to do with me?" Hermione said worriedly.

"The last house they stopped at was 5811236 Waldon St." Albus said putting a hand on her knee.

"No…no…no…" Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm afraid so and it appears they were looking for you. We need extra protection placed on you during your stay at Hogwarts so we will be having an order member stay with you in Mr. Malfoy's dorm so you will have constant protection. They will be in the great hall when you are thought they don't have to sit with you and must sit in the back of all of your classes." Albus said trying to comfort her as he said this.

"So you're basically sticking me with some stranger who's probably stuck up and won't let me do anything fun…" Hermione started.

"If that's what you think of me you should have told me sooner." Fred cracked a joke.

"You're staying?" Hermione asked shakily.

"It was either me or George and he decided he would rather have a life so…" Fred said.

"You don't need to have someone tailing me." Hermione argued.

"It's for your protection dear." Albus said, "I have to go deal with Mr. Malfoy who is putting up quite a fuss over being stuck in a regular dorm during his head boy years, you should get some rest."

"Thank you sir." Hermione shook his hand.

"Miss granger the formality is pure show please call me Albus when not with others." Albus hugged her.

"Yes sir." Hermione said and Albus climbed the stairs carefully to Draco's room. Hermione sat back in her chair and closed her eyes tightly, this wasn't happening to her. Her parents were fine she had seen them, a week ago and no one had ever said anything about them being in any danger. This wasn't happening.

"I have to get out of here." Hermione stood up.

"I can't let you go alone." Fred argued standing as well.

"Then I'll just go upstairs." Hermione challenged.

"The passage is blocked for the year." Fred told her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"This is so not fair." Hermione yelled.

"No it's not but there isn't much you can do." Fred told her slowly.

"I just wish it hadn't happened to me." Hermione looked at him her eyes full of tears.

"I know I wish it hadn't happened to you either." Fred said and he hugged her tightly.

"Did they know they were in danger?" Hermione asked as they sat on the couch.

"Did the order know? They had suspicions because you were friends with Harry but no more than that." Fred told her honestly.

"So why didn't they do something?" Hermione asked.

"There were minor charms on the house but they couldn't tell your parents to stay locked up in their house." Fred explained.

"What charms were there?" Hermione asked.

"I only know that it was impossible to tell if your parents were home because of confuddlement charms other than that I don't know what they were." Fred patted her arm.

"We should go up to bed, it's late." Hermione stood up.

"Do you need anything. I have headache potion and dreamless sleep potion." Fred offered.

"I'm alright for now." Hermione said, "But thank you."

"No problem." Fred said and he smiled at her, he watched as she climbed the stairs and entered her dorm and he grabbed his trunk and headed up not long after. Walking into the room that was supposed to be Malfoy's he was not surprised that it had Slytherin decorating for the year. Clapping the room changed to Gryffindor colors at feeling more at ease he got ready for bed and sat down on the edge of his bed. Deciding to go make sure Hermione was all right he went to her door and knocked gently, "Mione?"

"Fred?" Hermione opened the door in sweats and a tank top.

"I was just wondering if you were okay." Fred said and added to himself, 'And I was also wondering how on earth you can manage to look so god damn hot in what would make most girls look sloppy.' Fred mentally smacked himself and regretted his thoughts. It wasn't as if he liked her or anything she was just really, really hot.

"I'm obviously not great but I think I'm okay now thanks." Hermione smiled lightly.

"Okay." Fred looked into her room and noticed a charms book and her wand sitting out on her bed, "You'll never find it. You can talk to Ginny tomorrow or we can go now." Fred stressed the word we.

"I just need someone to talk to." Hermione told him.

"Then let's go." Fred offered holding out his arm.

"She's probably asleep anyway and I couldn't go up the stairs alone." Hermione explained going into her room and sitting on her bed.

"Good point. You could talk to me." Fred suggested.

"I think it'll take me a little longer to get used to having you around then you think. Telling you everything about me on the first night might not be such a good idea." Hermione told him.

"I see. I'll let you get to sleep then and by the way I wish I could let you go but I can't." Fred told her regretfully.

"Thanks anyway." Hermione said and she put her stuff away reluctantly.

"See you in the morning." Fred shut her door and heard her get up to lock it.

--

Hermione lay down in her bed and thought about everything that had been revealed to her in the past hour. Not only had she been told of her parents death, she had been told that none other than a reluctant Fred Weasley would invade her privacy and space for the whole year. She couldn't go anywhere alone and he would even sit in on her classes! What would happen if none of this was resolved by the end of the year, would someone tail her after school too? You should be grateful it's someone you know, Hermione thought and with that rolled over and closed her eyes.

"_Mione! Mione!" Harry called._

_Hermione wanted to call back but she couldn't she was so afraid that one of the death eaters would come back._

"_Mione!" Harry called._

"_Harry I'm here." Hermione called hopefully._

"_Mione!" Hermione watched as Harry looked around wildly trying to see her._

"_Right here Harry." Hermione called from by the tree she was standing at._

"_Mione. What are you doing?" Harry asked rushing to her._

"_I don't want them to come back." Hermione whispered._

"_They won't they're gone now come with me, we'll get back to Hogwarts." Harry promised and apparated them to Hogsmeade._

"_Mione dear why did you do this to us?" Mrs. Granger asked, they were in an all white room._

"_We trusted you to be a witch and not to let anything happen to us." Mr. Granger said._

"_Mum! Dad!" Hermione called looking at them._

"_You let us down we can't even look at you anymore." Mrs. Granger said and Hermione realized that to them she was invisible._

"_I'm right here please. Don't you love me?" Hermione asked looking at them with wide eyes._

"_No." They said simply and turned away._

"_Please! Please don't! Nooooo!" Hermione yelled._

"Mione, Mione wake up!" Fred shook her.

"No please." Hermione said shaking with tears.

"Mione!" Fred shook her once more.

"Fred?" Her eyes snapped open.

"I'm here, it's me." Fred told her pulling her into a sitting position.

"I…my parents…" Hermione started.

"It was just a dream, just a bad dream." Fred said.

"It was so real…" Hermione started to sob.

"It's okay." Fred held her while she cried and they sat there until morning.

--

"Thank you." Hermione said in a small voice as she closed her door. She was tired and seeing as she was excused from classes for the day she figured she would put it to good use and do her yoga, then she would go back to figure out where the door was so she could break the charms. Hermione knew it was probably a fruitless job, but she needed to be able to see Ginny, Ron and Harry whenever she could.

"Mi?" Fred knocked on her door.

"It's open." Hermione called.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked looking at Hermione.

"Yoga." Hermione said flipping up so she was sitting upright.

"I see, Harry and Ron are here to see you while they're supposed to be at breakfast." Fred yelled down the stairs.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to see…" Fred began but Hermione was already down the stairs. Fred took his time walking down the stairs and when he got there he was surprised to see Hermione in the arms of Harry and Ron crying. But what surprised him more was that he didn't like it amd he couldn't figure out why when he had seen them hug plenty of times before…


	5. Never Been Kissed

A/N

This is my fifth chapter of this story, this one will have a bit for those Fred/Hermione but will be mainly Ginny/Harry. Don't think you don't have to read this chapter though because there will be something important in here even if you don't think it will be.

A/N

The Final Battle Trilogy Part One

"I mean her parents are like gone, I can't imagine what that would feel like." Ron said talking with Ron, Harry, Ginny and Luna.

"Yeah, neither can I." Harry said sarcastically.

"Me neither." Luna agreed with Harry.

"I'm so sorry." Ron immediately took back what he had said as Ginny hit him upside the head.

"It's fine." Harry said, "But the fact that your brother is going to be tailing her all year…she must get like no privacy."

"Fred will respect her space, he offered to bring her to see me last night but it was too late." Ginny said.

"Couldn't she just use the secret passage?" Luna asked smartly.

"It's locked for the year…the whole year. For safety reasons and when she closes her door at night it locks automatically after 2 O'clock. That way Fred can make sure she doesn't leave before then and after that he can just go to sleep." Ginny filled them in.

"I just can't believe he's coming to classes, can't the teachers watch her?" Ron asked.

"They can't always be looking at her and he has to be there as soon as she leaves the class so she can't slip under an invisibility cloak before she leaves. And…her and Fred have to sign out after the class before they can leave." Ginny finished.

"That's so not fair." Harry shook his head.

"They are just trying to protect her isn't that what you want?" Luna asked.

"Well, yeah but does it have to be so constricting and do they have to take away all of her privacy?" Ginny asked pointedly.

"I guess so." Luna told them.

--

Fred watched as Hermione joined her friends at the Gryffindor table and he sat down just out of earshot knowing she was probably going to complain about him. He was thinking about how much he wanted to be in the shop with George instead of here with all these people and none of them were even funny. He didn't mind watching Mione, it was his first assignment and they were friends but he wished for her sake and his that he didn't have to be here all the time. Fred looked up as the owls flew in signaling mail time, checking to see if his and George's owl Gred was there he was surprised to see the little barn owl zooming at him.

"What do you have?" Fred asked stroking his feathers.

Opening the envelope he saw a very long letter from his mum and a short note from his brother, opening his brothers he began to read,

_Fred,_

_I was in the shop yesterday night while you were playing babysitter (How's that going?) and I came up with a brilliant idea. A line of beauty products that bewitch girls into being ugly, guys could buy it for their girls or girls could buy it to get back at others. Isn't it so cool? And we need a whole batch of canary creams, so I'm starting those today, get back to me soon,_

George 

Fred laughed at the thought of Harry getting Ginny eye shadow that made her eyes yellow or something crazy like that, it would be even funnier because of her reaction. Or blush that made their cheeks puff up or mascara that caused your eyelashes to never stop growing. George really was a genius, reading his mum's letter he checked for anything important. There was an order meeting at Grimmauld place on Friday and he would have to bring Hermione if he was going to come. Bill was staying home for an extra week so he could stay, Charlie was coming home on Thursday and Percy…wait why was she bringing up Percy? Percy's body was found yesterday after an attack at the ministry, he was dead.

"Fred?" Ginny came up to him.

"Yeah Gin?" Fred knew what she was going to say.

"Did you hear what happened to…" Ginny started.

"Yeah." Fred pulled her into a hug.

"We never got to say goodbye." Ginny sobbed.

"I know, how did Ron take it?" Fred looked for him.

"He ran out, Hermione went after him." Ginny said before her eyes went wide and she stopped crying.

"Shit." Fred said and he stood up, placing Ginny in Harry's arms he ran out of the great hall.

"Fred wait!" Luna called.

"I need to find Hermione." Fred looked around for some sort of clue.

"Oak tree, trust me." Luna said pointing outside.

"But it's raining." Fred grumbled running out quickly. It was raining so hard he could barely see two feet in front of him, running in the direction of the lake he didn't stop until he could see a tree, looking hard he searched wildly for any sign of the two teens. Seeing them he stopped running and waited, watching as they hugged and Ron headed back up towards the school he began running again and reached Hermione quickly.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Fred yelled as he got to her.

"Oh no." Hermione went wide-eyed.

"You are supposed to stay where I can see you." Fred shouted.

"I was worried about Ron, I didn't want him to do anything stupid." Hermione said carefully.

"Let Harry or his girlfriend go after him then or at least get me." Fred told her.

"I'm going to be late for class." Hermione said sullenly.

"Let's go." Fred let her lead the way back to the castle.

--

"Hi Ginny." Sarah Shamaya greeted sitting down. She had arrived at Hogwarts in her fifth year and was the same age as Ginny and Luna.

"Hey." Ginny said sadly.

"What's up?" Sarah asked.

"You my brother Percy?" Ginny asked in a small voice.

"The one you don't talk to, yeah." Sarah agreed.

"His body was found after the ministry attack and they aren't sire what side he was fighting on." Ginny's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, it's okay Gin." Sarah wrapped her in a hug tightly.

"I hadn't talked to him in over a year…and I never got to say goodbye." Ginny cried.

"He knew you loved him." Sarah promised her.

"The last thing he said to me was "I hope you don't take after our parents." And I told him to go kiss Minister Fudge's ass." Ginny said quietly.

Srah laughed loudly.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked looking at her friend.

"Your attitude. You stand up to like everybody." Sarah smiled.

"What's so funny about that?" Ginny smiled shyly at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Now I'm thinking about Malfoy last year." Sarah laughed.

"Which time?' Ginny asked.

"After Valentine's day." Srah explained.

"That was pretty funny." Ginny agreed smiling properly now.

"You were always good at a bat boogey hex." Sarah told her happy that her friend was okay.

--

"I want to stay in the apartment today do you have any complaints?" Fred asked looking angry.

"No." Hermione said as they walked to their rooms.

"Good because you would have had to stay with me anyway." Fred told her walking faster.

"Fred! Wait up." Hermione called beginning a light jog.

"If you would hurry up we could be there already." Fred said angrily.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Hermione came up beside him.

"Well I'm not going that fast so I don't know what you're complaining about." Fred turned a corner and said the password so they could enter their rooms.

"Why are you being so mean?" Hermione asked in a hurt voice.

"Do your homework." Fred ordered beginning up the stairs.

"Talk to me now. You aren't being yourself." Hermione pleaded trying to get through to him.

"You could have gotten hurt today, you put your life at risk going out there without me." Fred said sitting on the stairs.

"I didn't mean to and I already apologized." Hermione joined him.

"You need to think about what you're doing, I know you're used to going wherever you want with Harry and not really worrying about your safety only his but now you can't." Fred told her slowly.

"What is going to happen to me on school grounds?" Hermione asked pointedly.

"You can't tell anyone this but the grounds aren't as safe as everyone think. Dumbledore's doing what he can to control this but for now the forest isn't blocked as well as it could be. The centaurs won't allow him or anyone else into the forest so he can't put up the regular shields, there is a bit of protection on the edge of the forest but nothing further in. So yes something could happen to you." Fred explained.

"But nothing did." Hermione said shocked to receive this information.

"But it could've." Fred shouted.

"It didn't." Hermione argued.

"Don't you understand what you're doing, you could have been KILLED." Fred yelled angrily trying to make her understand.

"Why are you yelling at me, why do you even care? Isn't this just an assignment to you?" Hermione asked miserably.

"No, I actually care." Fred said sadly.

"Why?" Hermione asked, "Am I not just your brother's friend?"

"You are my brothers friend." Fred began and watched as Hermione's face fell, "But I think I'm falling for you."

"You're what?" Hermione asked before turning and running out the door.

"Mi!" Fred called taking off after her.

--

"Did you see…" Fred began.

"She went that way." Seamus pointed.

"Thanks." Fred called running out the front doors into the light spray of rain.

Hermione sat on the edge of the lake her eyes closed feeling the rainfall around her and thinking about Fred. Ron would not be happy even though he had Luna, she didn't think that he would be too happy they were living together under the circumstances. Hermione didn't want to like him but she couldn't help it and the fact that he liked her to wasn't helping.

"Mi." Fred said sitting next to her and pulling her to face him.

"Go away." Hermione said turning her head.

"Please talk to me. I'm sorry I was so mean to you today but I was so angry because you ran away." Fred took her hand.

Hermione shook her head and pulled away standing up.

"I know you feel it." Fred told her making her face him.

"Yes." Hermione agreed.

"Then why won't you give in?" Fred asked.

"Because I can't." Hermione hung her head.

"Why not? What's holding you back?" Fred asked.

"Me. I'm not ready to be in a relationship, one of my best friends is your brother, I've never been kissed and it'll pull me away from my studies." Hermione told him pulling away so she was standing by the big tree.

"Ron is a prat and you can't let him stop us, I won't stop you from studying I'd be afraid of being hexed, and I don't care if you've never been kissed, that doesn't matter to me." Fred told her.

"There's one more thing." Hermione stopped him form getting to close.

"What now? I've waited a whole fifteen minutes to kiss you already." Fred rolled his eyes.

"Nevermind. He's back." Hermione said to him stepping closer.

"Who is?" Fred asked looking around wildly, over-exaggeratedly.

"The crazy, sarcastic guy I'm falling for." Hermione said shyly.

"Oh so you meant me? I never went anywhere babe." Fred put a hand on the back of her neck and kissed her.

"Mmm." Hermione said as they pulled apart.

"We're really wet." Fred said laughing swinging her around.

"Let's go inside then." Hermione suggested.

Fred looked towards the lake, "We're already wet." He shrugged picked her up and jumped into the lake.

"Fred!" Hermione came up spluttering.

"Got you." Fred laughed as she dove towards him.


	6. Am I Still That Insignificant

A/N

For those of you who like Fred/Hermione it's finally here and now they will be talked about more and more as a couple. However this chapter is the first chapter that has something extremely important in it. It focuses mainly on Harry/Ginny but there is also a whole section of Fred/Hermione and the next couple of chapters will be an even mix. Also in the next couple of chapters the war takes a big turn…in the wrong direction. Oh and please review I really like to know what you think.

Question: Who should die Bill, Snape, Remus or Tonks? Please answer in your review.

A/N

The Final Battle Trilogy Part One

_The Chosen One!_

Ministry of Magic officials have just caught wind of a prophecy made many years ago regarding the death of James and Lily Potter. It tells us why they died and how their son, Harry Potter, lived. The-Boy-Who-Lived has often been described as a lunatic just craving attention but it turns out it was all in good context. Although we do not know the exact words of the prophecy we know a few of the more crucial lines. "Mark him as his equal…" It turns out by casting Avada Kedavra on young Harry Potter, he-who-must-not-be-named cast him as his equal. "Neither can live while the other survives…" Voldemort is going to kill the young Potter unless he is ready, Harry Potter is our only hope! Help us Harry! We need you! In my highly valued opinion I doubt the young Potter boy is up for the challenge and the fact that he is the only one who can save us makes me scared. Should we go into hiding? Remove our children from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry because of the danger? Or should we place our fate in the hands of a seventeen-year-old boy, under questionable guidance. Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet 

"That little bitch! I have every right to turn her un-registered animagus ass into the ministry." Hermione fumed.

"Mione calm down." Harry said, "She doesn't bother me."

"Do you have any idea what it's going to be like now? Parents removing their students left, right and center…you are going to be getting mail either begging you to help or telling you to leave Hogwarts so their children can be protected! She always ruins everything!" Hermione continued.

"Mi, please you need to stop now, people are looking at me and I think my hairs messy." Fred pretended to try and flatten it.

"Oh shut up." Hermione smiled.

"You need to clear this up, mate." Ron said confidently.

"How?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Luna!" Ron called over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Hello all! Hi Ronald." She kissed him quickly and sat down on his lap.

"Hi," Harry said in a depressed voice.

"We need another interview with your dad at the first Hogsmeade weekend." Hermione requested.

"My dad doesn't write articles." Luna explained.

"Then one of your writers." Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Okay." Luna said simply.

"Thank you." Ron hugged her tightly.

"Your welcome." Luna smiled dreamily.

"Harry…can I talk to you?" Ginny came up behind him. Harry winced.

"Yeah, let's go outside." Harry took her hand but she pulled away and followed him outside.

"I guess she didn't know about the prophecy." Fred said heavily.

"Nope. And now Harry regrets it." Hermione said leaning into Fred.

"You have class in 15 minutes." Fred told her.

"We do." Hermione corrected, "I have to get something from my room first so can we go?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Fine." Fred took her hand and led her out of the room.

"I missed something." Ron said looking very confused.

"It's okay, they're going out now." Luna explained.

"What?" Ron yelled and everyone turned to look at them, "What?" He whispered.

"They are dating…like boyfriend/girlfriend." Luna slid off his lap.

"But that's my brother…and my best friend…and kissing…ew." Ron blabbed.

"You're going to be happy for them." Luna ordered.

"But ew." Ron repeated.

"Please…grow up." Sarah sat down next to them.

--

"How could you? You had every opportunity to tell me." Ginny said trying to be clam and rational.

"I tried, I tried so hard but I was so scared…" Harry started.

"Of what? I told you, just two days ago that I wasn't going anywhere! I brought up the prophecy and you still didn't tell me." Ginny yelled.

"I didn't want to scare you…I didn't want to lose you." Harry told her trying to take her hand.

"You wouldn't have! If you had only told me the truth." Ginny yelled.

"We were hardly friends when I found out." Harry pointed out.

"And what are we know? Am I still that insignificant to you? Do I not matter at all?" Ginny asked miserably turning away.

"No, you aren't. That's why I didn't tell you, I was afraid of what you'd do, how you'd react." Harry tried to make her see his reasoning.

"Was my reaction what you expected? I'm worried sick now but that doesn't matter at the moment. By not telling me not only am I scared for you, for your life but I'm angry as hell. So now you don't have my support, now we're through." Ginny stomped off.

"Ginny no!" Harry cried.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled back.

Harry threw himself down on the stone steps of Hogwarts, he was scared. What would he do without her, her love and support was the one thing he had that Voldemort didn't. And now he had lost it, now it was all over. Harry wondered how he could possibly survive knowing that he had never got the chance to say he loved her and now she wasn't speaking to him. It was almost impossible to believe it seemed so surreal.

"She'll come around." Neville sat down next to Harry.

"I don't think she will this time." Harry contradicted.

"She loves you, she knows that and she knows you love her, she's just angry." Neville told him.

"She broke up with me, I expected her to be angry but I didn't expect this." Harry shook his head.

"The prophecy was big…I mean I don't know what the rest of it said and I don't want to but I can imagine what it must have been like for her to hear it. When my gran came home from the order meeting after hearing it she was so sad, she hugged me so tightly. I don't know what scared her so much but if it made her so worried I can only imagine what it must have done to Ginny and Ron and Hermione." Neville explained.

"I don't know what to do anymore, she meant so much and now she's gone…" Harry trailed off and stood up walking back into the castle.

--

"Go up and get what you needed, I'll wait here." Fred told Hermione.

"Mmm-kay." Hermione kissed him gently and let it linger as she pulled away slowly.

"I though you had to go get something…" Fred started.

"I just did." Hermione kissed him again and this time he had enough sense to kiss back.

"We really need to get to your class…its potions first." Fred told her stopping the next kiss.

"I know but we have another minute and a half if we run." Hermione drew him back into a kiss.

"For someone who's not ready for a relationship you sure move fast." Fred laughed grabbing her hand and walking out of the portrait hole.

"Slow down." Hermione pulled on his hand.

"We have to run remember." Fred said in a mocking tone.

"We have an extra minute." Hermione pulled his hand so he had to slow down.

"Mi…" A small voice said form behind them.

"Ginny?" Fred turned around.

"I just…broke up..p..p..with…" Ginny broke down into sobs.

"Oh it's okay." Hermione hugged her tightly.

"Shh, it's okay." Fred joined the hug.

"Oh, how cute." Malfoy smirked coming up behind them.

"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione spat.

"What are you going to do about it mudblood?" Malfoy asked.

"Nothing but I will." Ginny said stepping forward.

"What?" Malfoy smirked looking back at his friends.

"SING." Ginny stated and she elbowed him in the solarplexus, stepped on his foot, punched him in the nose and kneed him in the groin.

"Nice punch." Fred said as the three of them ran away.

"Thanks." Ginny smiled weakly.

--

"Miss Granger you're late this is unusual, ten points from Gryffindor." Snape said as Hermione and Fred entered the room.

"Sorry sir." Hermione said sitting next to Harry and Fred sat in the provided seat at the back of the room.

"Where were you?" Harry whispered urgently as she sat down.

"Comforting Ginny." Hermione replied.

"She's the one who broke up with me." Harry whispered furiously.

"I know." Hermione told him.

"Care to share with the class Mr. Potter? Miss Granger?" Snape asked sarcastically.

"Not particularly." Harry replied.

"Detention Mr. Potter and five points from Gryffindor." Snape said icily.

"But…" Fred started.

"Just because I can not take points from you doesn't mean you're allowed to interrupt me." Snape stated powerfully.

"Just leave it Fred." Hermione whispered thankfully undetected by Snape.

"Today we will be starting with the Polyjuice potion, does anyone know how long it takes to brew?" Snape asked, "Mr. Potter?"

"A month, because the………must be harvested at the full moon." Harry answered expertly with Ron and Hermione smiling on either side of him.

"What is the main ingredient Mr. Potter?" Snape asked surprised he had got the first question right.

"Boomslang skin." Harry answered.

"Very well, you may begin." Snape put the instructions for today on the board.

"That was bloody hilarious." Ron said as they collected their ingredients.

"Language Ronald." Hermione scolded.

"I agree." Fred said as they walked past him.

"What's up Harry?" Ron asked as he noticed his silent friend.

"Mmm?" Harry replied looking up.

"What's wrong?" Ron repeated.

"It's just Ginny and I had a fight." Harry said trying to convince his friend he was okay.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Ron told him.

"I'm not so sure." Harry said and Fred and Hermione shared a look.

--

"Ginny, why won't you talk to me?" Harry asked following her out of the great hall.

Ginny was silent as she walked up the stairs trying her hardest to ignore her ex-boyfriend.

"Please, I'm sorry. I've apologized so many times what else do you want?" Harry pleaded with her.

"For you to leave me alone." Ginny requested and she entered a girl's loo.

"Ginny!' Harry yelled through the doorway.

"Trouble in paradise Potter?" Malfoy walked up to him.

"Why do you care?" Harry asked.

"Because we're friends." Malfoy said sarcastically.

"Right." Harry looked weirded out as he walked away.

"Scared Potter." Malfoy asked.

"You wish." Harry replied and then he heard the thump of a body hitting the ground, whipping around he was surprised to see Malfoy on the ground, Ginny standing over him but her wand wasn't out.

"What was that?' Harry asked walking back towards her.

"A punch." She replied rolling her eyes. Ginny walked away with her head down trying not to cry she didn't want it to be like this but she couldn't trust him. She didn't know if could ever trust him again and she was hurt. Ginny didn't know why he had lied, he said he was afraid of losing her but by not telling her he had done just that. Wouldn't it have been easier for him not to lie in the first place? Then he might have had a chance. But being Harry he had to overreact usual and end up in the wrong place. Ginny said the password and went right through the common room and up to her room without speaking to anyone.

"Ginny!" Ron called, as she was about to enter her room.

No reply was issued to her brother and she heard the sound of Sarah following her.

"Ginny." Sarah knocked on the door first.

"Leave me alone." Ginny requested.

"No." Sarah walked in.

"Please I don't want to talk about it." Ginny said.

"Weren't you the one who broke up with him?" Sarah asked.

"Yes." Ginny said coldly.

"Then why is he taking it so much better than you?" Sarah questioned.

"Because he was the one who caused it." Ginny rolled over so she wasn't facing her friend.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"He lied to me because he was afraid of losing me. He cost us our relationship because of his insecurities and I don't know if I can ever trust him again." Ginny explained a tear rolling down her cheek.

"He loves you, you know." Sarah said.

"I know." Ginny said and she began to sob.


	7. And So It Begins

A/N

The last chapter was a surprisingly difficult one to write and I hated breaking Ginny and Harry up, it made me angry at myself so no hate mail please…as for Fred/Hermione fans aren't they such a cute couple? Their relationship becomes troubled soon as well and later in this chapter the first Hogsmeade weekend doesn't get off to a great start. Let me know what ages you think should be allowed to attend the Yule ball and yes I'm getting ahead of myself here.

A/N

The Final Battle Trilogy Part One

"Hogsmeade weekend in two weeks." Hermione said happily to Fred.

"Really? We can go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Fred said excitedly.

"Didn't we just see him Friday at the order meeting?" Hermione asked pointedly.

"George? Yeah but that's not often enough." Fred explained almost bouncing with joy.

"Settle down boy." Hermione laughed at him.

"Are you laughing at me?" Fred asked pretending to be hurt.

"Yes." Hermione agreed.

"I'm offended." Fred sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hermione laughed sitting next to him.

"There you go again, you can't appreciate that I want to see my brother, fine." Fred sniffed dramatically.

"Fred, come on I have classes." Hermione pulled on his hand.

"I can't bear to move, right now. My girlfriend has let me down to cruelly." Fred turned away.

"Then I'll go by myself." Hermione stood up and grabbed her bag, "I can't be late for potions again, and it's Monday Snape is always in a bad mood." She went to exit the portrait hole.

"I can't let you do that." Fred grabbed the handle of her bag.

"And why not?" Hermione asked.

"Because it is my job to protect thy fair maiden." Fred bowed dramatically.

"Why thank you kind sir." Hermione pulled on his hand and they headed down to the dungeons. It had been almost a week since Harry and Ginny had broken up and Ginny wasn't doing much better than before. She was throwing herself into her studies and she had missed Saturday's weekly get together between Sarah, Luna, and myself. It wasn't like her to be like this and Hermione, Ron and Fred were getting worried. Luna and Sarah were as well but they were more reluctant to help her because they thought it was just because of the breakup. Harry was still trying to get her to talk to him but so far the only thing she had said to him since then was, "A punch." Which wasn't the most helpful thing to say. Hermione was worried about how this would affect Harry in the final battle and she knew Dumbledore was thinking the same thing. Remus had been at the order meeting on Friday and Hermione had spoken to him about how Harry was doing and he seemed to think he needed to talk to Harry. So Remus was coming today and he was going to speak to both Harry and Ginny, Hermione was hoping it helped.

--

"Ginny." Ron called tugging on his sister's arm.

"What do you want Ron? I have to study." Ginny spun around to face him.

"So do I but I'm worried about you." Ron told her seriously.

"Why?" Ginny asked dutifully.

"Because you missed your girl's night and you never talk to anyone anymore." Ron said.

"I was studying on Saturday." Ginny said angrily.

"And every other day but even Mione who does nothing but study particularly because it's NEWT year took time off for the weekly get together." Ron told her.

"Why do you care anyway?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Because not only are you worrying me, but you're worrying Fred, Mione and even Sarah and Luna are starting to think this is more than just post-breakup angst." Ron pointed out.

"I don't know why you're all so worried, it's my life." Ginny contradicted.

"Harry's worried too, you know." Ron started, "He's sorry."

"Don't start with him okay Ron. I don't want to talk about him." Ginny pleaded.

"He didn't mean to hurt you, he was trying to protect you." Ron told her.

"Ron don't." Ginny said helplessly.

"He didn't want lose you." Ron finished.

"Look how well that turned out." Ginny yelled pulling away form her brother and rushing down the hallway.

"Ginny!" Ron shouted trying to get her to come back.

"Thanks anyway, mate." Harry said walking up the stairs.

"I can keep trying." Ron said, "I'm sure she'll talk to you eventually."

Harry waved a hand dismissively and continued on his trail up to Gryffindor tower.

--

"It's been three weeks Fred." Hermione said worriedly.

"I know Mione." Fred said pointedly.

"She missed last night again." Hermione told him getting ready for an outburst.

"She did what?" Fred yelled standing up.

"The third one." Hermione continued.

"I know I've been counting." Fred yelled.

"Don't yell at me I didn't do anything." Hermione stated bluntly.

"Sorry it's just she's my sister…and I hate seeing her like this." Fred explained.

"She's like my sister too and I agree completely but we've tried everything." Hermione reminded.

"I know." Fred agreed.

"We have to meet Ron, Luna, Neville and Sarah in the Great Hall." Hermione stood up.

"What about Harry?" Fred asked.

"He's meeting us in an hour he had something to do." Hermione began, "And no I don't know what."

"Fine." Fred followed her out of the room.

"Mione! Fred! Come on it's Hogsmeade." Ron shouted as they got to the top of the stairs leading to the entrance hall.

"George." Fred said suddenly and he took off down the stairs and joined Ron.

"Slow down." Hermione commanded.

"Can I meet you there?" Fred put on his puppy dogface.

"Fine." Hermione laughed.

"See you soon." Fred kissed her and dashed away with Ron and Neville taking off after him.

"Boys." Sarah shook her head.

"Speaking of boys, when are you going to find yourself one?" Luna asked bluntly.

"Luna." Hermione scolded.

"She's right it is about time…its just Hogwarts boys are so disappointing." Sarah shook her head with mock disappointment.

"Sarah." Hermione shoved her playfully as they walked down the path to Hogsmeade.

--

"She didn't come?" Harry asked sadly as he joined them outside of WWW.

"No." Hermione hugged him, "How' you been, I feel like we haven't talked in forever." Hermione told him.

"I'm alright." Harry smiled weakly.

"She will come around." Hermione promised.

"We've tried everything and it's been three weeks." Harry pointed out.

"Just wait, it'll happen." Hermione promised looking at Fred.

"Definitely." Fred agreed suddenly.

"If you say so." Harry shook his head.

"Butterbeer." Ron said grabbing Luna's hand he led the way to the Three Broomsticks.

"Ca I get you anything?' Madame Rosmerta asked Rona s he approached the bar.

"Seven Butterbeer." Ron requested.

"14 sickles please." Madame Rosmerta lined seven Butterbeer up on the counter.

"Here you go, thank you." Ron said and he passed three to Luna and grabbed the last four heading to the table.

"To friends!" Hermione raised her bottle.

"To friends." The rest agreed.

--

Harry sat while his friends conversed around him, he would join in when they asked him a question but he wasn't really interested in small talk. Things just weren't the same since Ginny had left him and he was struggling to study for his NEWTs and stay afloat in classes. Hermione had helped him a couple times in Transfiguration when he needed it and Luna had helped him in charms but the other subjects weren't going so well. Other then DADA of course, but he needed someone to talk to, he felt he couldn't open up to Hermione so much anymore and Ron wasn't much help. Talking to Remus had helped a bit but he hadn't spoken to him since so now he was stranded.

"What was that?" Sarah asked looking up.

"No." Harry shook his head, "Mione contact the DA with the emergency code on the coins, now." Harry stood up.

"Is it…" Ron trailed off.

"No just death eaters but we need everyone we can get." Harry said.

"Are there any teachers here?" Neville asked.

"I don't know and we don't have enough time to figure it out." Harry answered, "We need an order contact, Fred can you?"

"Yes." Fred agreed, "Mione I…" Fred started.

"I know." Hermione kissed him and watched as he apparated away tears in her eyes.

"He'll be fine." Luna told her.

"It's not him I'm worried about." Hermione sighed looking to Harry.

"Oh." Luna said sadly.

"What's going on?" Dean asked as him and about ten others approached.

"Hogsmeade is under attack and it doesn't look like we have much help form any villagers." Harry explained, "I need anyone who can apparate over here and the rest of you here." Harry ordered.

"What are we going to do?" Someone called.

"Protect ourselves and if we capture a few death eaters along the way all the better." Harry began giving instructions and looked around for Ginny.

"She's in their somewhere." Ron said hopefully.

"I just wanted to say sorry and good luck before she left." Harry said but he stood at the front of the first group anyway, "If you're supposed to apparate go with Ron now. If you supposed to get the younger students out follow Hermione, if you're in my group, let's go." Harry walked out the front door and prepared for battle.


	8. It doesn't end to well

A/N

This chapter is full no battle between the DA and the death eaters. Order members do show up eventually but it's a little too late. Thank you to those, who reviewed and answered my question about who should die, you're about to find out if you got your wish. Yes Harry is fine and I'll try to stop the other main characters from getting injured as well but I can't guarantee. My next question pertains to Fred/Hermione fans…how many of you would like to read about those three little words ( I love you)? Anytime in particular? Let me know.

A/N

The Final Battle Trilogy Part One

Hermione struggled to keep her head as she fought her way through the death eaters, she was trying to find someone to watch her back as she fought but everyone seemed to have paired up already. I guess Harry did that because he thought I could handle it but I'm not so sure. She fired Pertrificus Totalus at an unsuspecting death eater who had been fighting Dean and he smiled at her in thanks before engaging another death eater in battle. Searching the crowd for Harry she hoped he was okay, as he fought most likely by himself.

"Watch out." Someone yelled and everyone near Hermione looked up, she ducked just in time to see a curse fly over her head.

"Mudblood." The death eater nodded firing a curse.

"Protego." Hermione yelled putting up a shield, "Stupefy." She called.

"Nice try." He laughed coldly and Hermione began a difficult fight for her life.

"Ow." Hermione yelled as a cutting curse sliced her stomach.

"Stupefy." Fred yelled and Lucious Malfoy went down, Fred put invisible binds on him and went to Hermione's side.

"Fred…" Hermione said looking at him.

"Hi honey." Fred greeted.

"I love…" Hermione fainted.

"Shit." Fred said he lifted her up and looked around.

"Here I'll take her into the pub." Neville took Hermione from him and went into the Three Broomsticks and Fred saw him floo, probably to Hogwarts.

"Fred!" Ginny yelled and Fred saw her fighting with three death eaters.

"Coming sis!" Fred replied taking off towards her.

"Fred!" George yelled form the other direction and Fred looked as George fought his own three death eaters.

"Stupefy." Fred heard Harry yell and one of the death eaters near Ginny went down so Fred went to help George.

"What do we know? How bad is it?" George asked as the twins fought back to back.

"I don't know there's a lot of bodies but I don't know how many are dead." Fred answered.

"Where's the rest of the order?" George asked taking down a death eater.

"I flooed Dumbledore and he said they were coming." Fred replied.

"Knowing him he's waiting to see how we can handle it." George laughed.

"Tell me about it." They ducked as a flash of light went over their heads and shot back quickly.

"See you soon." George engaged in battle and Fred went to see if Ginny was okay. Walking over to where he had last seen her he was shocked to see Harry sitting on the ground next to a mass of red hair. Fred ran as fast as he could to reach whom he assumed was his sister and he flew himself down on the ground next to her. She seemed to be unconscious and Fred automatically filled with guilt as he realized that he had left her.

"What happened." Fred said looking at Harry, "Harry! What happened?" He shook Harry's shoulders.

"She took a curse I was standing in front of her fighting these three death eaters that were attacking her and when I turned around she was on the ground, that death eater," Harry pointed to a death eater that looked dead, "Fired the curse."

"What happened to the death eater?" Fred asked suddenly worried.

"I stunned and bound him." Harry explained and he looked down at the lifeless form of Ginny, "I should've killed him. He hurt her and I should have killed him."

"No Harry. You did what you could and killing him would've made you like them. Ginny wouldn't have wanted that for you." Fred assured him.

"It's my fault she got hurt, I should've paid more attention to her." Harry looked downcast.

"It was my fault she called for me too and I didn't come if the two of us were together we could have protected her.

"Fred don't…" Harry was cut off as he pulled Fred out of harms way. A curse had just missed Fred's head by an inch.

"Take her to safety, I'll be fighting." Fred stood up and began to fight again while watching to make sure Harry got Ginny out.

--

Ron took down a death eater and he fought his way through the crowds of fighting people trying to get sight of Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, Luna, Neville and Sarah. Maybe seeing his friends would give him a new spirit to keep fighting because this battle was taking way too long. Spotting Sarah and Neville fighting back to back was comforting and he continued to search the groups, he saw Fred making his way to Harry and with a renewed vigor he began to fight. After taking down another four death eaters he finally got to Harry and Fred.

"Have you two seen Ginny, Luna or Hermione?" Ron asked worriedly.

"I haven't seen Luna yet but Hermione was hit with a cutting curse across her stomach, Neville took her into Hogwarts but he came back out and Ginny was hit with something. We don't know what, Harry brought her into Hogwarts as well." Fred explained.

"Hermione was awake and itching to come back out when I was in there." Harry said with a slight smile.

"She lost a lot of blood she better not come back." Fred said threateningly.

"Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let her and I agreed with you." Harry said.

"And Luna?" Ron asked.

"No idea mate." Harry saw the look of worry cross Ron's face.

"She's fine." Fred assured him.

--

"Luna?" Ron called, the order had finally shown up and most DA members were heading back up to the castle to safety. Ron was standing by the gates to the castle waiting to see if Luna went by but it was mainly stragglers heading back now, Fred and Harry had already gone but he had seen no trace of Luna. Most death eaters that had been bound by the DA had already been taken in to the Ministry and the order members were just checking the bodies to find anyone else.

"Luna?" Ron repeated and he went back towards where the people were looking.

"You should be back at the castle." Bill stopped by Ron.

"Have you seen Luna? I can't find her anywhere." Ron looked around anxiously.

"You mean Luna Lovegood?" Bill asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Ron nodded impatiently.

"I think she just went in to the hospital with the critically injured but I'm sure she's…" Bill started but when Ron heard the word hospital he had taken off towards the castle.

"Bye then." Bill called shaking his head.

"What was that?" Charlie stepped up to his brother.

"Luna's injured and Ron's freaking out. Have you heard anything about the death toll?" Bill questioned.

"Not too many three students and one professor." Charlie told him.

"Which professor?" Bill asked worriedly.

"Snape. But the hospital wing is full and there are even stretchers out in the hall, the number of injured DA members is not surprising." Charlie told him, "Luna, Hermione, and Ginny were all injured." Charlie and Bill began walking up to the castle.

"Is she okay?" Bill asked worriedly.

"Ginny's unconscious, Hermione's awake but she lost a lot of blood and I haven't heard about Luna." Charlie swung open the door and was immediately bombarded by people. There were nurses form St. Mungo's asking of they were injured, their mother making sure they were okay and lastly their father asking if they had heard anything.

--

"Luna!" Ron walked down a hallway lined with stretchers.

"Ron?" Luna called from her bed.

"Luna!" Ron reached her side and kissed her, "Are you okay?"

"I have three broken ribs, a broken leg and a dislocated shoulder." Luna told him trying not to move.

"Have they done anything? Given you anything for the pain?" Ron asked sitting on the end of her bed holding her hand.

"They fixed up my shoulder but broken bones aren't really a priority. And pain relief potions aren't a big concern either." Luna explained, "But it's fine." She winced as she tried to move her leg.

"Here one second." Ron got up and came back a minute later with a pain reliever potion.

"Where'd you get that?" Luna asked smiling happily.

"My dad." Ron smiled, "But I can't do anything about your broken bones."

"Thank you." Luna smiled and she took it quickly, "Oh that's disgusting."

"I know but it helps." Ron brushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled, relieved that she was okay.

--

"My girlfriend is unconscious and I want you to figure out what's wrong with her." Harry yelled at a nurse.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter but her condition is stable and we have more important things to deal with at the moment but if you give me an hour…" The nurse started.

"I want to know what happened to her now. She needs help." Harry shouted.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter but there's nothing I can do." The nurse walked away.

"But…" Harry started, giving up Harry threw himself down onto a chair and buried his head in his hands. Harry was so tired of it all, of always getting special treatment because of his fame but when he wanted the special treatment he got nothing. He was tired of fighting this stupid war and he was tired of being the bloody boy-who-lived and he wanted it to end.

"Any luck?" Arthur sat down in the next chair.

"No. Ginny isn't top priority according to nurse." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well she came in right away and she is stable." Arthur reminded.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"No but it makes me feel better." Arthur told him.

"Yeah, I understand." Harry said sadly sighing frustratedly.

"Molly's checking on Hermione but she'll be here soon. You should get some rest." Arthur told him worriedly.

"I'm fine and I'm not leaving her." Harry took her hand and put his head down on her bed.

"Fine, I'm going to go tell the boys she's okay. I'll be right back." Arthur left quickly.

Harry shut his eyes and heard the business of the hospital around him as he slowly fell asleep because of the exhaustion of the day.

--

"You need to lie down." Fred sat on the bed next to Hermione.

"I'm fine." Hermione told him trying to sit up.

"You wouldn't last five minutes standing up, you lost so much blood. You gave me quite the scare." Fred squeezed her hair.

"Nobody talks like that." Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"I know but I had to lighten the mood somehow." Fred told her running his fingers through her hair.

"Thank you, you're my knight in shining armor." Hermione smiled.

"And you're my princess." Fred took her other hand and kissed her.

"Hem, hem." Arthur cleared his throat.

"Hi dad." Fred hung his head not turning around.

"I just wanted to give you news on Ginny." Arthur explained.

"Is she alright?" Fred turned around quickly gripping Hermione's hand.

"She's stable but she's unconscious still. We don't know what's wrong with her." Arthur told them.

"Okay dad, I'll go see her after." Fred smiled lightly.

"Me too." Hermione agreed.

"You're staying in bed." Fred argued.

"I'm fine." Hermione contradicted.

"No you're not." Fred argued.

"Ugh." Hermione fumed.

"He's right." Ron sat down on the chair by Hermione's bed.

"Not you too." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes me too. And if Harry weren't sleeping by Ginny's bed then I'm sure he would too." Ron said.

"I'm fine, I could've come out to finish the battle with you." Hermione told them sitting up.

"Here you know what, come see Ginny with me." Fred pulled back Hermione's sheets and helped her swing her legs around.

"What are you doing she shouldn't be getting up." Ron said standing up quickly.

"I know that and you know that but she doesn't know that." Fred helped her stand up and immediately grabbed her so she didn't fall over.

"Ooh." Hermione leaned into Fred.

"Hmm Mmm." Ron laughed softly.

"Now do you see what I mean?" Fred helped her back into her bed.

"Blood loss…me dizzy…night." Hermione held tight to Fred's hand and drifted off to sleep.

"I should go back to Luna." Ron said softly.

"Yes wouldn't want her to be disappointed in you, lover-boy." Fred laughed.

"Ha ha very funny." Ron shook his head sarcastically and left the wing.


	9. 4 years, 15 months, and 12 hours

A/N

Hey readers, I hope you like my story so far this chapter is one off form half way. And last chapter was two off from halfway… Yeah I know I'm annoying, but I was wondering oh dedicated readers if you could answer me a question.

Question: Harry and Ginny 'I love you'? Yes or no? Come on help me out here…

A/N

The Final Battle Trilogy Part One

"Harry?" Hermione shook him awake.

"Hey Mione." Harry said sleepily.

"You could go to an actual bed." Hermione suggested sitting next to him.

"I'm not leaving her." Harry said holding her hand.

"It's been two weeks you're missing NEWT classes." Hermione reminded.

"Do you have any idea how many times we've had this conversation?" Harry asked her.

"14." Hermione told him.

"I do my work just not with you guys, you, Ron and Neville have been giving me notes so I'm not behind." Harry played his part.

"Everyone else has gone back to work and even Molly doesn't stay here all day and all night." Hermione told him.

"Listen Hermione I had to go through it all, relationship wise. She was amazing, I messed up and then she hated me. She wouldn't even look at me for over two weeks, and now she's hurt. I never even got the chance to tell her I loved her. I love everything about her, the way she smells, her personality, her smile, her eyes even her temper and she doesn't know, she doesn't know any of it." Harry looked at Hermione and saw the tears in her eyes. He felt something wet on his cheek and it wasn't until then that he realized he was crying too.

"Harry, I'm sorry." Hermione hugged him tightly.

"It's a good thing I trust you Harry otherwise I might be jealous." Fred came up to them.

"Funny Fred.' Harry said and he turned back towards Ginny so Fred couldn't see his tears.

"What's wrong Mi?" Fred asked taking her hand.

"It's nothing." Hermione shook her head.

"Okay." Fred said, he'd ask her about it later when they weren't with Harry who Fred had a sneaking suspicion was also crying or had been.

--

"Mi?" Fred asked putting his arm around her.

"Yes Fred?" Hermione looked up from her books.

"Why were you upset earlier?" Fred asked quietly.

"Harry and I were talking and it was just sad." Hermione explained.

"About?" Fred asked.

"He was telling me why he wouldn't leave Ginny and no I can't tell you anything. Now shush I have to study." Hermione turned back to her books.

"The funeral was sad, yesterday I mean." Fred said a couple of minutes later.

"Yeah." Hermione said leaning into him for security.

"Harry was upset he missed it, he thought it was their fault he died and that he should've been there to pay respects." Fred told her.

"Did he tell you that?" Hermione asked looking at him intently.

"Me and dad." Fred agreed.

"He shouldn't be blaming himself for things like that. Those students knew what they were up against they didn't have to fight but they did. And Professor Snape also knew what he was doing he should know it wasn't his fault." Hermione said angrily.

"Harry thinks everything was his fault. All of it, anyone who died he thinks it was because of him." Fred explained, "At least in this war."

"I know but…" Hermione started.

"There's not much we can do. I wish as much as anyone that Harry would realize it's not his fault. I want someone to blame for Ginny's injuries but who is there? The death eater that did it was caught and put in prison and whom else should I blame? Harry? Because I know it wasn't his fault and so does Ginny." Fred ranted.

"Honey calm down." Hermione placed a hand on his arm.

"I wish it was over, all of it. Because I'm not funny anymore." Fred crossed his arm angrily.

"Fred, stop it." Hermione hit him playfully smiling.

"Alright, alright so I can still make you smile. Maybe I haven't lost all my charm." Fred laughed.

"Maybe not my handsome prince." Hermione leaned forward.

"To kiss my fair princess or not to kiss…that is the question." Fred smiled.

"To kiss." Hermione told him threateningly.

"Sounds good." Fred leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

--

Sarah wandered through the halls, with no real destination in mind but she knew she would end up in the hospital wing. She went to classes unlike Harry and had a life still unlike Harry but she did visit a lot. Sarah was currently having boy troubles the guy she liked was known to like her back but was currently being dense and it wasn't going anywhere. He was an older guy, seventh year and a good friend of the gang, sometimes people found him part of it. He was tall, lanky, some would even say nerdy but he was cute and she was falling, hard. His name? Neville Longbottom…dreamy.

"Sarah?" Luna waved a hand in front of her face.

"Luna, hi." Sarah looked up.

"Thinking about Neville again?" Luna asked.

"Shh! Of course I was but keep your voice down." Sarah scolded.

"Sorry." Luna laughed.

"Where are you heading?" Sarah asked.

"The same place you should be heading, the room of requirements." Luna told her.

"I have to drop these flowers off with Ginny first, wait with me?" Sarah asked as they reached the hospital.

"Sure, I think Ron's visiting." Luna smiled.

"Whatever." Sarah rolled her eyes and walked in.

"Hey Sarah, Luna." Neville greeted from his seat.

"Neville, hi…" Sarah said her eyes going wide.

"Hey Ronald." Luna smiled quirkily kissing him.

"Ginny, it's Sarah." Sarah kissed her forehead and placed the flowers by her bed.

"Hey Gin." Luna did the same and placed a card on her table.

"She can't hear you." Harry told them.

"They don't know that." Luna said sitting down on Ron's lap.

"But I do. If she knew how much I wanted her back she'd be awake by now." Harry explained and looked away as they all stared.

"Oh." Sarah said in a small voice, "We have to meet Mione for girl's night but we'll come back tomorrow, see you Harry, Ron, Neville."

"Bye Ronald." Luna kissed him, "Night Harry, Neville."

--

"How's Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"He looks terrible and he's stopped believing that Ginny will wake up." Sarah told her.

"He's what?" Hermione sat bolt upright.

"He thinks that if she could hear him, she would be awake by now and if she loved him she would wake up." Luna explained.

"Oh no…" Hermione shook her head.

"But Ron's doing okay and Neville seems…much cuter when he's sad." Sarah said laughingly.

"Sarah!" Hermione scolded playfully.

"His eyes go all cute and his face looks so…ugh." Sarah elaborated.

"Ronald looks depressed…when he's depressed." Luna told them.

"You guys are weird." Hermione shook her head lying down on her stomach.

"Thanks you." Luna flung herself down on the padded sleeping bags on the floor.

"Yes, thank you." Sarah agreed joining them.

"Your welcome. Fred's very sad I had to leave him tonight." Hermione informed them.

"You leave him every Friday night." Sarah pointed out.

"He's being clingy, it's weird." Hermione told them.

"He's probably depressed about Ginny." Luna said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Yeah I know, I felt kind of bad about leaving him." Hermione said sadly.

"Do you want to go? I mean Ron could use my support too." Luna said.

"Or your mouth." Sarah joked.

"Ew!" Hermione squealed.

"Let's go." Luna helped Hermione up and led the way out of the room.

"You guys can't be serious. What am I supposed to do?" Sarah rolled onto her back.

"Guys!" She yelled running out after them.

--

Hermione wandered slowly through the halls to her rooms, so she could be with Fred. Christmas vacation started in a week and a half and the Yule ball was in a week and 4 days. It was on Friday the 18th, of December and Vacation started the following Wednesday and Hermione really hoped that Ginny was awake for all of that.

"What are you doing back already?" Fred asked when Hermione walked in.

"I wanted to be with you." Hermione sat next to him on the couch and leaned into him.

"Oh, that's nice." Fred said.

"You aren't happy." Hermione stated.

"Yes I am." Fred argued.

"I can go up to my room if you want." Hermione said angrily.

"It's just I was doing something for you and I didn't want you to see it." Fred explained.

"Oh." Hermione leaned back.

"I'll go up to my room and finish." Fred said and he went to stand up.

"I've got to do my yoga anyway so you can stay here." Hermione kissed him quickly and went up the stairs.

--

"What's up?" Neville asked sitting down against the wall outside of the Gryffindor common room next to Sarah.

"Nothing." Sarah told him looking at him shyly.

"It's Friday, why aren't you with Hermione and Luna?" Neville asked.

"They ditched me for their beaus." Sarah explained.

"That's not very nice." Neville said.

"I don't mind their sister is in the hospital wing they need support." Sarah smiled nonchalantly.

"Are you excited about Christmas?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, it's my favorite holiday." Sarah said excitedly.

"Mine too. How about the Yule ball you going with anyone?" Neville asked trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"Nope. I'm going alone." Sarah informed him.

"Would you go with someone if the asked you?" Neville questioned.

"No one would." Sarah shook her head.

"I might." Neville said looking away quickly.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah will you go to the Yule ball with me?" Neville asked unwaveringly.

"Yes." Sarah squealed.

"Good." Neville smiled at her and helped her up.

"Walk me to the common room?" Sarah asked grinning.

"Sure." Neville gave the fat lady the password and walked with Sarah inside.

--

"Hermione, can you come down here a minute?" Fred called up to her.

"Coming." Hermione slipped her hair out of her elastic and ran her fingers through it trying to look presentable.

"Hi." Fred smiled lightly and bit his lip nervously waiting for her reaction as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs. The room was lit with a dim light and there were rose petals on the floor, there was a table set for two in the middle of the room and Fred was standing there in his best dress robes.

"I look horrible." Hermione drew in a shaky breath, looking in awe around the room.

"You look amazing to me and is that really all you can say?" Fred asked her coming up to her at the staircase.

"I can't believe you did all this, what's the occasion?" Hermione took his hand looking at him happily.

"We've been together 4 months, 15 days and 12 hours." Fred told her, "And I've decided that I love you." Fred explained shyly.

"And 37 minutes…and I love you too." Hermione agreed – they looked at each other briefly before engaging in a short but sweet kiss.

"Fred? What's with the table? I already had dinner." Hermione asked pointedly.

"It's dessert." Fred raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"What is it?" Hermione ran over to the table with a smile like a kid at Christmas and pulled the lid off the tray, "Fred why is there a picture of you on the tray?" Hermione turned to look at him.

"Because I'm your dessert." Fred told her and he laughed loudly as her mouth dropped open in realization and she ran up to him kissing him deeply.

--

"Why are you suddenly so happy?" Sarah asked Hermione the next morning as they walked down to breakfast.

"Me? I haven't changed a bit." Hermione contradicted smiling widely.

"Weren't you with Fred last night?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Yes, why?" Hermione asked, "Like it matters."

"Did you two…" Sarah started but stopped when Hermione protested loudly.

"No, no, no!" Hermione shook her head warningly.

"Then why are you so happy?" Sarah pushed her teasingly.

"He was just really romantic last night that's all, he set up this big romantic dessert with rose petals and everything and told me that he loved me." Hermione explained to Sarah in a whisper.

"Aww that's so sweet. How did he say it?" Sarah asked sighing wistfully.

"He told me exactly how long we had been dating, down to the hour and said in that time he realized that he loved me." Hermione bit her lip trying to contain her happiness.

"Oh my god, that's adorable." Sarah squealed.

"What's adorable?" Fred asked, he had been walking a bit behind them just out of earshot but made his presence known at that moment.

"Nothing." The girls said together giggling madly.

"Right." Fred shook his head and held the door open for them.

"What did you do last night?" Hermione asked Sarah curiously.

"not much, I chatted with Neville, read a book, thought about what Neville and I would do at the ball together, read some more…" Sarah started.

"He asked you?' Hermione asked happily.

Sarah nodded and the girls squealed again, Fred shook his head and sat across form them at the table.


	10. Goodbye, I'm sorry

A/N

I'm sorry about the huge chunk of time in between chapters 7 and 8 or 6 and 7 depending on what story you're reading, I lost the access to Microsoft word for a while there and had no way to write. Just as I was starting to get desperate my dad decided to load it and here we are! This chapter starts the long Christmas part of the story so be prepared!

A/N

The final Battle Trilogy Part One

"Mi?" Fred called outside the bathroom door, waiting impatiently for her to be ready to go. It was the last day of school before Christmas vacation and the day of the Hogwarts annual Yule ball.

"I'm coming, jeez Fred are you always so impatient?" Hermione rolled her eyes putting on one last coat of lip-gloss she pulled open the door and smiled at him widely.

"Finally." Fred joked they linked arms and walked down the stairs, "You're getting ready in the room of requirements with Luna and Sarah right? So I can have this room and not worry about you?" Fred double-checked with her.

"What about the rules? You're not supposed to leave me alone." Hermione reminded coyly.

"Mi, we do this every week, don't tell me you're growing a conscience now." Fred pleaded.

"I'm just kidding, but you have to walk me there right after classes to avoid suspicion and Harry's going whether he likes it or not so you need to go make sure he gets ready after you drop me off." Hermione told him.

"What am I your slave?" Fred asked curiously.

Hermione stared at him pointedly, "Okay stupid question, I know." Fred admitted.

"Exactly, now what are you going to do after classes?" Hermione asked him slipping her small hand into his large one.

"Not go talk to Harry because I can't be seen without you. So ha!" Fred announced proudly.

"Dammit." Hermione cursed under her breath she had been outsmarted by Fred. Fred Weasley…dammit.

"I'll make sure Ron checks on him though okay, Mi?" Fred asked tugging on her hand lightly.

"Thank you sweetie." Hermione smiled sweetly looking up at him, he kissed her and they walked into her first class. She sat down where Ron could sit beside her and Fred sat in a provided desk at the back of the classroom after signing in with McGonagall.

"How's Harry?' Hermione asked as Neville entered the class sitting on her left side. Neville went to visit Harry every morning while the others went after class.

"Fine, he's not thrilled about the Yule ball being tonight but he's fine." Neville told her smiling sadly.

"He's still going right?" Hermione asked frazzled.

"Only because he promised you otherwise he wouldn't be." Neville told her regretfully.

"Who wouldn't be what?" Ron asked joining them.

"Harry wouldn't be going to the ball." Hermione filled him in just as McGonagall clapped her hands to signal the start of class.

--

**Harry's POV (rest of chapter)**

"Hey gin, I know I don't normally talk to you but I have to today, I'm really sorry I'm not staying but Hermione's making me go, sorry. I hate leaving you and I know it won't be the same without you there not that you would talk to me if you were anyway but I wish you were. I'm really sorry about what happened and I know I should've told you about the prophecy but I didn't want to worry you. But I know now that I worried you more by not telling you and I'm sorry. I really wanted to talk to you today to tell you that I've fallen in love with you, and I can't help it. I'm sorry it took losing you to realize what you meant to me but I've never felt love before…I've never known what it's like to love someone and it's a new feeling. A complicated feeling and I know you probably don't feel the same way about me and I'm sorry about that. I have to go get ready now, just know that I love you and I don't want you to hate me anymore. Love you Gin." Harry turned and walked away with tears in his eyes not noticing his best friend standing just behind the curtain around Ginny's bed.

Harry wandered slowly back to the Gryffindor dorms to get dressed into his dress robes and wash his hair not in that exact order of course. He was going to the ball alone of course and his friends all had dates, why had he agreed to go, you ask? Because his friends were worried about him just like they had been worried about Ginny and he knew how that felt. That's why Harry had stupidly agreed to go to this stupid event and it was also why he had agreed to participate in the annual Weasley snowball fight tomorrow. It sucked to be him.

"Hey Harry." Ron caught up to him.

"Hey Ron." Harry nodded and kept walking Ron keeping close behind him.

"Time to get ready?" Ron tried to keep the conversation casual; he didn't want to bring up what he'd heard today, maybe tomorrow.

"Yep." Harry nodded again saying the password.

"Are you excited?" Ron asked nervously.

Harry looked at him pointedly as they entered the dorm and he grabbed his stuff.

"Take that as a no." Ron nodded laughingly.

Harry nodded again and went to enter the bathroom, "Are you going to follow me into the shower too Ron?" Harry asked as Ron took a step in the same direction.

--

Harry looked himself over in the mirror and sighed, his hair was a mess like always and his robes were becoming a bit frayed at the hem. He cast a quick spell Hermione had taught him after she had seen what Ron did to his robes in 4th year and it made his fraying disappear. Harry turned away form the mirror and walked down the stairs to the common room where he met with his friends.

"Hey Harry." Neville and Ron greeted.

"Hey." Harry smiled, "Where are we going first?"

"To get Fred from his rooms and then to the Room of requirements to pick up the girls." Ron told him as they walked towards the right place.

"Kay." Harry said and they walked in silence for a while, Harry was bored, Ron was sort of nervous and Neville looked like he was going to be sick.

"Fred?" Ron knocked on the portrait and waited impatiently for his brother.

"What?" Fred came out of the common room dressed in his best robes, pressed perfectly obviously done by Hermione or Mrs. Weasley and not himself.

"Hurry up." Ron told him.

"I'm ready, let's get going." Fred started to walk, "You okay Neville, you look like you were run over by a stampede of raging hippogriffs."

Neville nodded obviously not trusting himself to speak.

"I wonder if the girls are ready…" Fred said thoughtfully as they continued their trek to the room of requirements.

"Probably not, they are girls after all." Ron reminded.

"Thanks Ron, I had noticed between kissing her and stuff." Fred said sarcastically.

"And stuff?" Ron asked angrily.

"Holding her hand, hugging her, living with her…" Fred explained.

"Okay then." Ron said stiffly.

"Leave it alone Ron." Harry spoke quietly for the first time since they had left the common room.

"Okay." Ron said resignedly.

"Hello." Luna announced the girl's presence just outside the door where they were waiting.

Ron, Fred and Neville's mouths all simultaneously dropped open. Luna was wearing a dress so not typical of the girl, it was low cut, deep red and there were no funky patterns. Her hair was tied up in a tight knot and she looked gorgeous. Sarah was wearing a dress in a deep blue, not extremely low cut but it was an even more gorgeous dress, it shimmered in the light and was all sparkly. Her hair was down but very curly and she also looked incredible. But the biggest change by far was Hermione her hair was dead straight and left down but a few of the top layer pieces were curled. Her dress was spaghetti strapped, with a low, loopy neck that sort of scrunched up where it fell, the bottom was a diagonal cut with a bit of a ruffle. Hermione Granger looked like a completely different person and it looked amazing.

"Hi." Hermione and Sarah said shyly uncomfortable under the heavy stares from their dates.

"You look gorgeous." Fred recovered first and kissed Hermione quickly and held out an arm so she could take it. Harry watched this exchange with a briefly amused look, Hermione had so dreaded him staying with her but it had worked out pretty well.

Harry watched as Neville approached Sarah and said something quietly causing the girl to blush slightly before taking his arm and they turned all waiting for Ron to react.

"Hello." Luna repeated stepping a step closer to him. This seemed to snap him out of his reverie and he smiled at her slightly, no words were exchanged but they seemed to understand what was conveyed in each others eyes. They finally grabbed hands and Harry led the way down to the great hall.

--

Harry sat in the back corner of the great hall, nursing his third firewhiskey. He had no real desire to be there but he had promised and tat was why he stayed. It had been one long tantalizing hour since they had arrived and he figured if he put in another one Hermione might let him go. Another girl approached him slowly asking if he was alright before proceeding to ask him to dance he declined for the fifth time that night and took the last gulp of his drink.

"Harry?" Hermione smelt his glass and looked at him disapprovingly. She moved his glass away and placed a butterbeer in front of him.

"Thanks." Harry rolled his eyes intending to grab another firewhiskey once his friend left him alone.

"Dance with me?" Hermione asked smiling at him weakly.

"Nope." Harry declined, "Where's Fred?"

"Dancing with Ron and making a fool of himself." Hermione laughed as they pulled of a weird stunt.

"I would but I'm not in the mood." Harry said and he took a sip of the butterbeer defiantly deciding it wasn't strong enough.

"Fine, I'll find someone else to dance with then." Hermione walked away angrily not bothering to pay anymore attention to him.

Harry watched her walk away and he got up to get another firewhiskey, the school was providing it for those students over seventeen but the cut off per student was 5. He got his fourth trying to make it last so that he could leave after having his fifth.

He sat back in his corner waiting for Fred to come yell at him for making her angry but he never cam it had almost been the hour that he had decided to stay when he heard the door open and the live band stop. Not bothering to look up he figured someone popular had just entered, after a few minutes the music started again but you could still hear the whispered conversations about who had just entered…

"Are you going to dance with me or should I find someone else to dance with?" Harry heard a sweet voice that he immediately recognized and he looked up quickly.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here? Are you okay?" Harry hugged her tightly before pulling away to await an answer.

"I'm fine, Harry." Ginny smiled at him and he almost lost his breath, she looked amazing now that he thought about it. Her dress was white and the top part was engraved with jewels in a beautiful design, it was strapless and went down to the floor. She had her hair curled and pinned up in a half-ponytail thing…

"When did you wake up? They were supposed to get me no matter what." Harry told her stroking her cheek gently.

"I asked them not to, I wanted to surprise you." Ginny smiled leaning into his touch.

"How did you do all this so fast?" Harry gestured to her outfit.

"Mum and McGonagall helped me a lot, I already had the dress." Ginny told him leaning into him lovingly.

"You look amazing." Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her closely.

"Thanks, now how about that dance?" Ginny asked teasingly.

"Let's go." Harry led her out onto the dance floor.

--


End file.
